


It is not love

by blackmail



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot
Genre: BDSM, Dominant, Dominant Reader, F/M, Light BDSM, NSFW, Submissive Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmail/pseuds/blackmail
Summary: You are a business woman but you have a weird relationship with one of your workers.But it certainly is not love, unless...
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	It is not love

''You don't seem happy today...'' 

A statement from a low yet masculine voice takes your attention, making you turn around to see /him/ who just attacked your kitchen. 

You woke up tired and bored, the previous day ended in a big failure and you were still under that impression until you hear him say so.

''.....'' You turn to look at him; what a sight! 

Ripped jeans with a white T-shirt and a jacket. You look at the 'I am yours' at the middle of his T-shirt for a second before your lips curve in a small smile. He wasn't allowed to wear any clothes but the ones you buy for him. He has the keys of your houses because he has the permission to come in any time he wishes--to entertain you.

You stay still against the counter where you were preparing breakfast for your tired self and keep staring at his body while he stands by the door.

''I thought-- you might need me for --''  
You walk across the kitchen and grab him down making him shut up with a passionate kiss, you can feel him moan underneath it, and you wonder if this man is always horny! ''He wouldn't come here if he wasn't!'' You think and smirk against his lips. 

He wasn't allowed to touch you without permisson and it seems that it was the hardest rule among the others.  
His body is pressed against the wall by now as you two moved while having a wild kiss like that. You can feel him trying so hard to get as much 'friction' as possible with your half naked body; it was the morning so all you had on was a black bra, black panties and short robe that is not even tied up. 

''Nghh, mistress, I really like how you kiss me!'' 

He whispers, locking his green eyes with yours. He is not good for your heart and you know it. Something inside of him keeps making you soften but that is not the case. What is between you and him is only physical and will never cross that line. Ever since he agreed on your rules he has never complained nor failed any of those rules and now to give you this look! 

''Do you really?'' You whisper back. Your hands tagging on his jacket slowly, watching how his thick eyebrows would frown slightly every time your long nails make a scratch on his T-shirt. 

''Yes..D-do you want me to strip for you, mistress?'' 

He says that, and by the look of it you can tell that he wants it more than you do--he literally wants to strip for his own sake not for yours. Impatient as always. 

''Strip?!'' You tease him. ''Why would you. It is not that hot.''  
He knows your teasing and he goes on with it. He used to say sorry but now he stays silent, submissive to your unfair game.  
Your hands creep behind, around his waist, you can feel how slim and muscular his waist is. Slowly you lift the edge of his shirt, and once your fingertips touch above his rear he fliches. Your hand goes up his sensitive skin.  
You like his reactions. He makes you feel powerful and gives the control freak inside of you the needed pleasure.  
''Eren..'' 

You bury your face in his chest, inhaling the scent of perfume he wears. The tip of your nose brushes up then down tracing his carved chest through his clothes. All of that while he is still pressed to that wall.

''Yes..''  
''You smell really nice.'' You compliment him. Your hands move to the front to rest on his belt. 

''You bought this perfume for me, tho.'' He murmurs. You can see the lack of focus in his words. He is so distracted by your hands. You grow impatient and quickly undo his pants. Watching them slide down his bare feet. He has some gray, tight boxers on. And the sight of that gives you a huge hint of how hard he already is!  
You move to take off his jacket while he kicks his feet free off his pants. You surprise him with a french kiss; your tongue slip in his mouth, the hairs up his lip brush against your skin while you dig deeper into his warm cave. He always tastes fresh and good. Never wanting to disappoint his mistress!  
Your bodies move with you leading the way until you reach the table in the kitchen. He knows exactly where you coming from and what you want. You are just about to have him for breakfast instead of whatever you were planning to eat.  
He sits on the table and you settle between his legs.

''Why did you come at a time like this?'' You say that as you play around his boxer right where it stretched around his right thigh. 

''To make you happy..'' 

You bend a little to reach the skin of his thigh; shaved and muscular. You did order him to shave everything whenever he wants to get treats from you. Except his facial hair, which you admired a lot. 

You dig your teeth there, caring less about the pain and more about making a red, nice bite mark. 

You sooth it with your tongye and glance at the way he tightens his fists. 

''You came in the right time.'' You give him a quick kiss on the bite, smile at him and walk your way to the fridge. ''Take off your shirt.'' 

Once you return to him, you see the glorious, sun-kissed skin to your eyes to feed on. The marks on his back from the other day are already taking a bluish color. Oh you did go hard on the boy that night. You kinda feel bad about it. He looks at the jar of strawberry jam between your hands then at you He knows just how much you love sweets, and how much you like to sexualize food using him--a weird kink--  
You take a spoon-full and eat it while checking him up and down. And he realizes pretty well that the entire jar is going to be spread over his body in few minutes. And that made his member throb painfully.

''Relax, we haven't even started ..yet.'' You smirk. Your palm moves to the bulge that has been begging for your attention in a while and gently rub it; so warm. 

''Nnnghh Mistress..'' He leans his head back, his hips moving boldly before they start to buck up towards your hand. 

''Are you that desperate? That touch deprived?'' You lean and surround his nipple with your lips.

''N-nah..I am YOUR -touch depriv-.'' He bites his lower lip once you replace your lips with your teeth and dig your teeth inside the erected, sensitive flesh; he enjoys it.  
Your nails graze on his side while the other hand is still rubbing on his hard manhood: stroking and massaging.

The burns on his stomach are still present, maybe they won't heal for a while. It was bad wax after all! But who cares! Those burns look amazing, and the orgasms he had while he got them are a living proof that he loved it more than you.

''Are you taking care of this?'' You have his attention to look where you just want him to. Your eyes meet his flushed face as he nods. He looks so adorable. Manly but adorable. You put your fingers in the jam and spread whatever stuff you got on his chest, right along his ripped cleavage. You do it again but this time you put some on his swollen nipple, right where you were doing your 'crafting' ever so slowly before you place your fingers in front of him, a sign for him to come and lick them clean. So he does. You feel his warm tongue press on your fingers, one after one while looking at you, ending every tip with a small kiss. 

He is not good for your heart and you know it.

You take advantage of the situation and move your fingers deep inside his mouth, enough to make him choke on them.

You pull them out after he struggles and with a smirk you wipe them with his boxers, right on his throbbing cock leaving saliva stains right there. 

''Take this off.''  
You watch as he pull down his boxers: he takes it off one leg then stops as you tell him to. Leaving the material hanging down his thigh. But that is not important, what is more important the thing that just breathed out that tight boxers.

You look at his big, fat, veiny cock aching up in pain and desperation against his belly with few drops of his white liquid leaking down the shaft. 

''Ain't you such a dirty dog?'' You wrap your hand around 'it' as you pull him down to whisper some dirty curses inside his ear. He hisses and groans as you tighten your grasp and move your hand up, milking his sweetest stuff down where it slides on your thumb and fingers.  
Your lips move down his jaw, biting and sucking, more like marking your own things so others would know better who the owner is! 

''Spread your legs more.''  
And without further say his thighs were parted apart, he has the best body ever. All belongs to you and only you. 

You take your hands off him, and hold the jam then pour it thick down his belly. Your eyes are locked with his for the seventh times. 

''Mistress, ..'' He begs, not using words but his whole being is begging. You stop to admire the view in front of you. Legs spread apart, his hands holding tightly against the table, eyes narrowed as some of his brown hairs fall free of his bun across his pretty face. 

''What do you want?'' You tease. Your tongue presses flat against his belly button, licking off the jam that is sliding down his body.

''Shh!!'' You place a finger to his lips quickly. ''I have a meeting right now so you clean yourself and take care of this until I come back.'' 

You give him an opened-mouth kiss and a flick on his twitching stick between his legs before you leave.


End file.
